Forget
by A. Zap
Summary: Reigen is a good liar. In fact, he's a great liar; he can even fool himself. And that's how he manages to forget over and over and over again. Because he has to forget. He's not ready for things to change just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mob Psycho 100. If I did, Reigen would've officially adopted every esper kid.**

* * *

Forget

No one noticed; it was that inconsequential.

Even Reigen himself didn't notice it. He went about his day, conducted his business, and continued to live as he had.

And then he realized it one day about a month later. He knew with this knowledge things could no longer be the same, but he couldn't let things end like this.

So he forgot about it. He lied to himself and pushed it from his mind and continued on. He knew that there was something he had forgotten, just a tiny itch at the back of his brain, but he also knew it was for the best.

Reigen was so skilled at lying, he could fool even himself.

Shortly after a boy with real psychic powers showed up at the door of his office, and Reigen knew that this was why it was so imperative that he forgot.

So he did.

* * *

Things went fine for quite a while. Sure, he remembered every now and then, but he always managed to easily forget it.

For some reason, when Mob began his second year of middle school, it became a lot harder to forget.

* * *

Mob asked Reigen whether or not he should exorcise the ghost following him.

Reigen distantly wondered if this had anything to do with Mob's melancholy mood the other day, when he had been debating whether it was all right to dissolve the (false) happiness of others with his obliviousness.

He glanced at where Mob seemed to be indicating, wondering how he should fake this, because, of course, he couldn't see anything. He wasn't psychic, he didn't have any real connection to the supernatural other than Mob -

Reigen saw a glimmer of green and remembered.

And he promptly made himself forget.

Luckily, Mob bought his advice of making his own decisions, so there was no lingering need to think about it more.

Though later that night, Reigen wondered if he was inadvertently stifling his own potential and couldn't help but wonder why he thought that.

* * *

The next time he remembered was when the situation was dire.

A group of espers - _adult espers!_ Reigen hadn't even known there were others besides Mob - were attacking him, Mob, Mob's brother Ritsu, and Mob's friend. These adults were going all out against middle schoolers!

He'd tried to negotiate. Reigen had never been so surprised when it failed. Though the people who were now fighting with Ritsu and the other kids were adults, it was clear that their mentality was that of a kid's.

And they were calling upon Mob to use his powers to fight.

Mob.

Mob, who didn't even want to hurt a fly.

And Mob was actually going to do that.

He couldn't let him.

Not Mob.

This would destroy him.

He had to stop him.

Reigen gained Mob's attention by grasping his face, drawing Mob from the trance he was falling into.

"Stop it, Mob. You'll only make yourself suffer." If there was one thing Mob learned from him, it had to be this. "At times you don't like it, it's okay to run away!"

Pain erupted along his back and in his shock, he let go of Mob and fell to his knees.

What had happened? He shouldn't -

 _That's right. I'm -_

However, he forgot as a strange power seemed to fill him.

He rose to his feet.

Reigen was the adult here, and he was taking over the situation.

* * *

Reigen wasn't sure how to feel about Dimple.

The spirit was full of himself and held himself up as a powerful, evil being.

Personally, Reigen just thought of him as an annoyance at his worse. Dimple wasn't that bad and it was nice to have someone else to talk to besides Mob. Maybe they could one day be considered friends.

Still, what Reigen found interesting about him was that Dimple, despite being a spirit, considered himself "alive."

 _Am I really that different?_ Reigen asked himself in a moment where he remembered.

Then again, sometimes the line between the living and the dead wasn't all that clear, Reigen couldn't help but think as Mob refused to exercise the innocent ghost family.

And sometimes it was the living that were far worse.

He forgot each time before he could come up with an adequate answer.

* * *

Mogami scared Reigen.

The spirit managed to scare all of them.

Reigen was not a psychic, but even he could not ignore the malevolent and violent aura of Mogami Keiji once he was finished hiding behind the girl.

His violent actions were enough cause for alarm, but then there was the fact that even _Dimple_ was afraid of him.

And Mob ended up facing him alone. Reigen had admitted that it was the best way to save the girl and themselves, but he hadn't liked it.

Something happened when Mob was confronting the evil spirit. Reigen didn't know what, and there was no way he was going to push the kid into talking, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Mob seemed...jumpy, and it pissed Reigen off.

That, more than anything about the incident, is what made him remember.

 _I will never become like him_ , Reigen vowed before forgetting once more.

* * *

Part of the reason that Reigen threw himself into his work after he and Mob parted ways was so he wouldn't remember. His subconscious was looking after him at the very least, even if he was tired and worn in every other way.

But it began to crop up more and more frequently though. He was worried about it slightly, but as he managed to forget, he brushed it aside.

After he was exposed though, he couldn't forget. He remembered and none of his usual tricks were working.

He'd never remembered for so long before.

"What's the point in forgetting now?" Reigen asked himself, pacing in his room the night before the reporters declared they'd be having a press conference. "No one needs me; this whole thing is blowing up. Mob - "

He sighed and raked his hand down his face.

"This is pointless." He muttered.

The next day, if Mob hadn't interrupted and saved Reigen from the crowd, the conference would have ended very differently.

But Mob did come back, and Reigen forgot once more with a grateful heart.

* * *

The fight against Claw made the memories flicker to life several times.

When Dimple offered to possess him to defeat the esper sent after them, Reigen knew it wouldn't work. However, he brushed the memories to the side and stepped out, with everything eventually working out, though Mob and Dimple ended the fight far from him.

He was almost glad that no one thought too hard about why Shimazaki hadn't been able to sense him when he came up to him. For the first time, Reigen was glad about his lack of psychic power as it gave him the perfect excuse and he squashed memories down.

The real moment of danger was when Touichirou decided to blast him away for interfering with the fight with Mob. At that moment, Reigen's life flashed before his eyes -

And he remembered.

Thanks to Serizawa's timely interjection, he managed to forget though.

They all managed to get through the incident, though Reigen could've sworn his heart stopped when Touichirou and Mob exploded.

It didn't seem to restart until he, Ritsu, and Hanazawa unearthed Mob within the giant broccoli.

* * *

The "Divine Tree", as it was being called, unnerved Reigen.

There was something off about it. It surprised Reigen how much he wanted to avoid the giant plant. After all, it was created by Mob; how bad could it be?

Still, he kept his distance until, looking into it, he discovered how much damage the thing was doing. It had to be stopped and he and Mob were the best bet to do it.

Distractedly, he noted that all spirits that approached the plant tended to disappear.

He tried not to think about it.

* * *

The aliens didn't make him remember per say. It was just that they reminded him how small he and the others were in the giant universe that they lived in.

He tried to remain the reasonable chaperone for the kids though, even with the truth prickling at the back of his mind. He made sure that they got out of there safely.

If the telepath noticed, Reigen was grateful that he didn't mention it before he completely forgot once more.

* * *

It wasn't until after New Year's that Dimple reappeared. Reigen had been afraid that the green spirit had gotten tangled up in the Divine Tree and disappeared.

For some reason, it made something squeeze in Reigen's chest that such a lively spirit could disappear so easily. He was glad that wasn't the case.

And his reappearance helped break Mob out of the funk he'd been in as well. Though the adventures with the Telepathy Club had also helped, Dimple reappearing really was a win-win.

Also, though he would never admit it, Reigen had missed him too.

* * *

Life moved on. Mob managed to survive middle school against all odds and went to high school, Serizawa passed his classes, Ritsu continued to hate him, Dimple stayed the same, and Reigen was with them all every step of the way.

Sometimes Reigen still remembered, especially when his and others' lives were in danger which was all too common when involved with espers, but each and every time he managed to forget.

He couldn't help but note though, that it got harder and harder each time.

 _I can't keep this up forever._ Reigen thought to himself with a frown. _I'm not going to be able to last much longer._

But as he watched Mob get his high school diploma, he couldn't help but smile, clap, and cheer in the most embarrassing of ways. He smirked as he saw Ritsu hide his face in his hands just a few seats away, but it was Mob's tentative wave as he got off the stage that made it worth it.

 _Maybe just a bit longer_. He thought to himself.

And he forgot once more.

Life moved on again.

* * *

It had been over 12 years since the first time Reigen had met Mob.

Considering that all of this had started before he met the boy - no, technically he was an adult now - Reigen thought he had done pretty well.

They were all in the restaurant celebrating Mob and Hanazawa's graduation from college. Almost all of the old gang from those peril-filled middle school days when all this started was there, even though they had begun to drift away long ago.

Reigen smiled as he looked over the kids - well, technical adults - having fun. They had all grown up so much. Shou and Ritsu were having an argument, but the pout on Ritsu's face told him who the victor already was. Hanazawa had somehow grabbed a hold on Dimple and was waving him around, much to the spirit's distress. Serizawa had gone over to try and help him. Kurata and Mezato were sharing photographs, Mezato's from cases she was working on and Kurata's from alien sightings. The former members of the Body Improvement Club were attempting to convince the former Awakening Labs espers to begin body training.

It was a wholesome scene overall.

And Mob, of course, was as awkward as ever, sitting there sipping his drink and looking around with a gentle smile on his face. Still, he was surrounded by friends and having fun.

Reigen could not have been prouder of his student. He had finally become a good adult.

And that was how Reigen knew that things, for him at least, were over.

He couldn't forget any more.

He finished off the last of his drink and quietly took his leave.

* * *

 _AN: Anyone figure out what's up with Reigen? It'll be revealed in second half, which is from Mob's point of view. Let me know what you think is going on and kudos if you have figured it out._

 _I'm also working on getting an AO3 account at the moment, so once my stuff goes through, I'll probably be posting this and my older stuff there. Just a heads-up._


	2. Chapter 2

Forget - Part 2

Something was up with his master. Mob had noticed. Absentmindedly, he wondered why no one else had noticed if _he_ had managed to.

So when Reigen stepped outside, Mob noticed. Without drawing too much attention to it, he followed.

"Master?" Mob asked as he stepped into the falling twilight. It was still relatively early, just the faintest hints of stars in the darkening sky.

"Eh? Ah, Mob." Reigen turned back to look at him, his usual smile gracing his face.

"Are you already leaving?" Mob's brow furrowed. It didn't make sense for him to be leaving.

"Hmmm." Reigen hummed, not really answering the question. That was a sure sign of classic Reigen avoidance. "Hey, Mob, ever thought about how things can change?"

"Eh?" Mob should have expected the question to avoid the original question, but it still managed to surprise him. "Well…" Of course, he had been thinking about it. After all, he was graduating college and finally going out into the world to truly make his own way. "Everything changes eventually." He finally said.

"Exactly!" Reigen jabbed his finger at him, a grin stretching across his face. "Everything changes eventually and that's how it should be."

Mob got the feeling that Reigen was trying to convey more than what his mere words said, but he wasn't exactly sure what point he was getting at.

"Things change, time passes, and that's a truth that all adults come to know." Reigen lowered his hand. "And you already know that." He chuckled. "You've even helped bring it yourself. You've made decisions for yourself." His expression was almost wistful as he gazed at Mob. "You've done well for yourself, Mob. I'm proud of you."

Anxiety prickled Mob's nerves. Something was wrong. Although Reigen gave out advice, good advice even, as easily as most people handed out candy at Halloween, he didn't get nostalgic like this. It also wasn't that he didn't praise Mob ever or tell him he was proud of him, because he did. Reigen always gave credit when credit was due. It's just that there was something...final...about the way he was talking right now.

Mob didn't like it.

"You've really grown up, haven't you?" Reigen seemed to say more to himself than Mob.

"Master, what's wrong?" Mob asked outright.

Reigen's smile turned gentle and comforting. "So even if things change, it will be alright. Different, sure, but alright. You got that, Mob?"

Mob could practically hear his emotions ticking upward towards critical. He clenched his hands in an attempt to control it. "Y-yes, but…"

"Speaking of changes," Reigen abruptly switched the subject, catching Mob off guard, "how do you think I've changed?"

Mob was confused. "Eh, uh, what - what do you mean?" He stared at his master, as if that would make the question any clearer.

"How have I changed?" Reigen repeated.

"Well, you've - " And Mob stopped. Because, yes, some of Reigen's behavior had changed, though not very much, but as he looked at him, Mob realized…

Serizawa was a couple years older than Reigen. Already, Serizawa had a dusting of gray in the sides of his hair, lines forming on his face. He looked older as the years went by.

But Reigen looked exactly the same as the man Mob had met when he had first walked into the office. It was the same suit and tie combo he had worn for years, the attire somehow surviving each incident they had faced. His hair was as bright orange as ever, not a touch of gray to be seen anywhere. His smile made his face look even more boyish, though his eyes looked wiser than they had before.

Reigen hadn't changed.

 _How?_

That wasn't possible, Mob knew. Reigen looked only a bit older than he himself, but he should look so much older. And how had Mob never noticed before? Actually, how had no one else noticed?

Reigen sighed, as he obviously noticed Mob's revelation. "Exactly." He muttered.

"H-how?" Mob asked, then he blinked.

Reigen was glowing slightly, that gentle smile still on his face. He was also starting to exude an energy that Mob had felt many times before. Mob's eyes widened. "You're - "

"Dead." Reigen finished. He huffed a bit, but his eyes never left Mob.

"How?!" Mob couldn't help but ask, his mind whirling with panic.

Which one had done it? There had been so many close calls over the years, so many times that Reigen could have easily died. Which one was it? When had Mob failed his master? How had he not noticed? How could he -

"Mob. Breathe." Reigen's command was easily followed and Mob took in a shuddering breath. He looked up at Reigen, his eyes glossy, but Reigen just looked sadly at him. "Mob." He paused, taking an unnecessary breath himself. "Mob, I was dead before we even met."

Mob's mind blanked for a moment.

That - that made even less sense. After all, Reigen had been alive, hadn't he? Mob remembered his hand on his shoulder, the warmth and weight of it, that first time he had visited and Reigen decided to, at the very least, humor the kid that had come to him for help. Reigen had been alive.

Right?

"But...how?" That was the one question that still pounded through his skull, but it was different than before.

"I forgot I was dead." Reigen explained, his face completely deadpan.

That...that…

Was so like Reigen.

Not even Mob could deny that.

But a new question tickled at the back of his mind, and one even more pressing to him.

"Why...why are you telling me this, Master?" Mob looked up at him, that prickly, stabbing feeling coming back. There seemed to be a cold chill running down his spine as well.

Reigen was smiling again. "I can't forget any more." He closed his eyes. "Believe me, I tried. So," he reopened his eyes, "things will change."

A lump formed in Mob's throat. _No_ , the way that Reigen was talking it was almost like…

His breath hitched. _No._

There was a clattering noise behind Mob. "Brother, what are you - ?" Ritsu's voice cut off, as well as the footsteps following his.

"What the - " Hanazawa.

"Holy fu- " Shou.

"How is - " Serizawa.

"That's not possible!" Dimple.

Mob didn't turn to look at any of them. He kept his eyes on Reigen. It almost looked like his body was wavering, the glow getting stronger.

"You know, I always did want to be someone." Reigen was saying, rocking back on his heels. He too ignored the others who were probably staring at them, gobsmacked.

Mob almost did not want to hear this.

"And I guess I did." He grinned. "I became your master."

"Master…" The sheen of tears in his eyes were becoming much more. It was all Mob could do to prevent the tears from falling.

"But you've grown up now." Reigen finally said, the light growing from his form. "So things will be okay."

"Mas-"

The light exploded, kicking up dust in its wake. Mob flinched back in surprise though his psychic barrier prevented any of the clouds from reaching him. He knew the others behind him were probably okay as well.

But Reigen…

"Master?" Mob tentatively whispered, straining to hear a reply. There were no signs of him through the dust.

His breath hitched again. Reigen always answered when he called for him, unless there was something seriously wrong.

So that could only mean… Reigen was - He was - No, he couldn't be -

Mob could almost hear the count as he failed to control the rising emotions.

"Brother. Brother! Come on, breathe; you're panicking." Ritsu's voice said from close-by, his hand a faint weight on his shoulder.

But all Mob could think about was how Reigen, his master and teacher, who had looked after him for all these years, was -

"Ah. That was a bit more explosive than I thought it would be."

 _Eh?_

Mob looked up, fully noticing both Ritsu and Hanazawa flanking him, with Serizawa, Shou, and Dimple right there, too, but his focus instead went into the direction of that voice. His eyes scanned the scene before him, the dust finally clearing. And he saw -

A blob.

It was actually similar to Dimple, relatively the same size and shape. It was different in color though. Instead of the sickly green Dimple sported, this glowing light was orange, simultaneously cheery and calming.

And as Mob watched, arms and a familiar face showed up on the blob.

"Geez, why is there even this much dust on the street anyway?" The orange spirit tutted. "Someone's not doing their job."

"Master?" Mob tentatively asked, because he knew, he could sense, the truth, but still he had to confirm.

"Eh? Yeah, Mob?" Reigen turned to him, tilting slightly in curiosity.

Mob's heart and expression lightened. "Mas-"

"You complete asshole!" Ritsu yelled, whirling on him with a face like thunder. "What the hell?!"

"What are you even screaming about?" Reigen asked blankly.

"Why you - !" Shou covered Ritsu's mouth with a sigh, preventing any more profanities from slipping out.

"I agree. What the hell?" Dimple asked. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" Mob couldn't tell if Reigen meant that, or if he was just feigning ignorance to rile up Dimple.

"Maintain a human form? I mean, that would have been some high level power to do that, as well as to hide the fact you're a spirit." Dimple narrowed his eyes and studied Reigen's new form, obviously having a hard time coming to terms with it.

"Ah. That." Reigen blinked. "Well, you can continue looking human, if you don't remember you're dead." This statement was accompanied with the usual whirlwind of hands ending in him shooting finger guns at them.

There was a short pause. "Did you seriously unearth that old meme just to explain this?" Shou snickered.

"Well," Reigen shrugged, "it seemed like the thing to do."

"That doesn't even answer my question." Dimple growled, and Mob would almost swear that he was sulking. "Like I said, it would take a high level spirit to even attempt something like that."

"Really? Does that mean I'm more powerful that you?" Reigen looked like he was seriously considering the benefits to this.

Mob smiled. _It really is Master_.

"What? Of course not!" Dimple didn't sound too sure though.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Reigen teased, a smirk crossing his face.

"I'll eat you!"

"Does this mean you take back the offer to let me stay with you if I died?"

"You - you - " Dimple looked like he wanted to strangle Reigen, which would be hard seeing as he no longer had a neck.

Mob finally relaxed, observing the scene before him.

"Do you think you can reform your corporeal form you were using?" Hanazawa was asking Reigen.

"Eh, maybe. But not as long as I've held it though. Let's not push it too soon though." Reigen replied, floating over.

"What happened to your body? I mean, it sounds like no one even noticed you died." Shou asked, blunt as ever.

"Hmm? I wonder…"

"You don't know?" Serizawa seemed surprised.

"Brother." Mob looked over at his younger brother as he placed his hand on his shoulder once more. "Are you okay?" He seemed nervous, as though afraid Mob's emotions were about to explode all over from the emotional roller coaster he'd been on.

Mob gave that some serious thought. He watched as, despite the knowledge of him being dead was now known and he was stuck in a spirit form, Reigen easily fell into the usual flow of the group. Like Reigen had said, things would certainly be different from now on, but it did seem like it would be okay.

Reigen might now remember, but that was fine. Some things weren't meant to be forgotten.

Mob smiled. "Yes." And then he led the way to rejoining the group.

At the very least, he wouldn't ever let him forget any of this.

* * *

 _AN: Surprise! Reigen was dead all along! I just realized that this is pretty much the 6th Sense sort of reveal, but I like to think this is a bit more interesting. Congrats to those who figured it out before this; no one here seemed to but some AO3 readers did.  
_

 _Poor Mob, he thought his master had moved on, but Reigen's not quite ready for that yet. He'll be around for a good long while. Meanwhile, the rest of the world will have to deal with his sudden mysterious disappearance._

 _If enough people show interest, maybe I'll write how Reigen died in this story. Don't worry, it's not like he was murdered or anything._

 _Happy Easter!_


	3. Epilogue - After and Before

Forget - After and Before

"How much junk do you have in this place?" Ritsu muttered as he began emptying another cabinet.

Reigen rolled his eyes and floated over to Mob as he was packing files away.

Spirits and Such was shutting down for the most part. Reigen had mostly run it by himself since Mob's last year of high school, occasionally mentoring a psychic or two when Hanazawa came across one, and a lot of things had just begun piling up or being shoved into a corner.

Now, of course, as Reigen couldn't maintain a corporeal, living-looking form, there was no one to really run his business. For now, Serizawa, Mob, and Shou would take turns around their jobs while they tried to figure out how to explain his mysterious disappearance, but they all figured that the office could start getting cleared out.

Mob had elected to do it and roped Ritsu into doing it as well.

Not without complaints from the younger Kageyama brother. Reigen continued to hear him as he watched over Mob's shoulder. "Need any help, Mob?"

Mob gave him a polite smile. "No. I'm good, Master." With a quick tap, he straightened the last batch of files in his area and placed them in the box. Both he and Reigen looked around the office, only the filing cabinets and their gutted contents left lying around. Mob frowned slightly. "Master, is there anything else - ?"

BANG!

Ritsu's cursing filled the air as he rubbed his hand and glared at the final cabinet he'd been working on.

"Are you alright, kid?" Reigen asked as he followed Mob over, the elder giving a quick look over.

"Peachy." Ritsu deadpanned. "My hand got caught on some sort of secret panel." Ritsu's suspicious eyes went between Reigen and said panel.

Reigen and Mob exchanged a look. "I don't remember any of my cabinets having a secret panel." Reigen honestly said, giving the impression that he was shrugging.

Mob hummed thoughtfully. With a wave of his hand, the panel came off and out dropped a single, thin file. Mob picked it up and flicked it open.

"What is it?" Ritsu asked as he and Reigen leaned to look it over.

"Ah." Recognition filled Reigen's eyes. He blinked. "That file."

"What file? I thought you didn't remember this panel!" Ritsu snapped as he reeled back.

"I forgot about it on purpose." Reigen floated closer to study the paper and nodded. "This is the case where I died."

Both of the Kageyamas froze. They stared, eyes flickering from the file to Reigen and back.

"What?" Mob's quiet voice broke the silence.

Ritsu snatched the file from his hand and read it over now. "There's barely anything here! How did you even die?" He demanded, and if Reigen didn't know better, he would have said he actually looked concerned.

"Funny story." Reigen said. "At least in hindsight." He took the file and turned to drop it in one of the piles around them.

"Was…" Mob hesitated as Reigen glanced back at him. His fingers twitched. "Was it… a spirit?"

"Didn't look like it." Ritsu muttered as Reigen sighed.

He looked between the two and somehow he knew they weren't going to drop this.

"No, it wasn't." Reigen sighed. "You see, what happened was…"

* * *

It was a fairly simple job. A farmer outside the city had called him out asking for assistance because his animals were mysteriously disappearing. He was convinced that it was the work of spirits.

Reigen hadn't even been there for five minutes before he figured out what was wrong. The farm was located near the base of the mountains and a walk around had revealed a small gorge with an old and weathered fence that been knocked down at its edges.

Like most of his clients, Reigen knew that common sense wouldn't be listened to.

"So get to exercising!" The farmer insisted as Reigen surveyed the damage.

He hummed. "Let me cut you a deal." Reigen said, wishing he hadn't worn his usual suit out here. "Give me access to your spare fencing and I will set you up with my 'Keep the Spirits Out' barrier. I can guarantee with such a fence protecting your land here, it will decrease spiritual activity by 80%. And it will all be at a reasonable price."

The farmer gave him a shrew look, but he ended up taking the deal.

Reigen got to work. It took the rest of the afternoon, but the new fencing was set up. He added some of the talismans he had to make it look more convincing. The only gap left was where the old fence laid. It came up to Reigen's knee though, so he thought the only thing that could get tripped up by it was a person.

Reigen wiped the sweat from his brow, giving the fence a proud grin. He was glad it wasn't a real spiritual problem. He wouldn't be able to do anything for that. Luckily, hard work could help solve most issues that came to him.

He pulled down his sleeves from where he had rolled them up and slid his jacket on. The farmer had already paid him, so he was free to go home.

"Ah, this was a good day's work," he said to himself. "Maybe on the way home, I'll - "

As he turned away, his foot caught on something. Reigen pinwheeled his arms, trying to catch himself, but his leg hit something, and he was falling, and -

When Reigen woke up, he was lying face forward in the grass. "Whoops." He stood up and brushed himself off. He glanced back at the gorge. "That was a close one. Good thing I fell forward."

Something niggled at the back of his mind, but Reigen pushed it aside. Instead he focused on which stall he'd buy ramen at on the way home.

It was probably for the best that he didn't think to take a final look at the inside of the gorge as he left.

* * *

Mob and Ritsu were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Of course, what actually happened was that I fell backwards, not forwards." Reigen finished his story. "But I didn't realize this until weeks later, and by that point, I just decided to forget that little fact as I had better things to do than be dead."

Ritsu opened his mouth as if to say something before he snapped it shut. Reigen couldn't help but feel a smidge of pride at rendering him speechless.

"Master…" Mob's eyes were looking glassy again. And that thrust Reigen into semi-panic mode.

"Hey, don't look like that!" Reigen waved his hands trying to assure him. "It was a long time ago! And besides, everything worked out!"

Mob looked slightly mollified, but he still seemed a bit unsure. "Still…"

"It's fine." Reigen pushed before turning back to the files. "Now, let's finish this off."

Behind him, the Kageyama brothers exchanged a look, an entire conversation going on between them.

Reigen didn't see Ritsu give a determined nod as Mob snuck the file into his bag.

* * *

The gang was meeting up again. They had finally released a statement to the press about Reigen's disappearance. No one had figured out what had happened, but given the truth, no one would believe it outside of the psychic community anyway.

Ritsu and Shou were late though. Reigen frowned as he floated next to Dimple above the group. Shou was a bit of a wild card, but Ritsu was always punctual.

"Oy, Mob, is your brother alright?" He couldn't help but ask, going over to his former student.

Mob didn't look particularly worried, but that didn't mean anything. "Ah, he and Shou had some business to attend to."

"Huh." Reigen decided to let it slide. After all, if Shou and Ritsu were up to something together, he really did not want to know.

As both of them eventually showed up covered in dirt, he decided he _really_ did not need to know.

"You didn't kill anyone, right?" Reigen couldn't help but ask though.

Shou laughed. "Not today!"

That wasn't exactly as reassuring as Shou seemed to think it was.

Still, as Ritsu slid next to his brother with a whisper of "We took care of the remains", Reigen left it alone. He got the feeling that it wasn't anything bad.

Reigen got drawn into an argument with Dimple and life moved on. He pretty much forgot Shou and Ritsu's weird behavior and the grateful look Mob gave them.

And for once, this was something that was okay to forget.

* * *

 _AN: Happy Thanksgiving! I finally finished this epilogue that tells how Reigen died. Quite a few people seemed interested in knowing so it's finally here. The most recent chapters definitely gave me the drive to finish this._

 _So yeah, Reigen fell off a cliff. And if you're wondering what Ritsu and Shou were up to, Mob was worried over the fact that he didn't know if anything proper had ever been done to put Reigen's remains to rest, so Ritsu and Shou found them and gave him a proper burial._

 _Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for all those who've liked and supported this story!_


End file.
